


Keep A Space For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Idk where this was going tbh, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You have freckles” you said out loud one day while staring at his face during a quiet moment you had together.“Do I?”  you felt your heart drop with his piercing stare. Only then you realize how close the two of you were seated together.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Keep A Space For Me

With such a horrible and rough past, you’d expect someone to grow up hardened by it, shut off away from the world and bore a heart that became cold. You’ve seen this happen to countless people you’ve known. Some desensitized to the point of material extravagance. With lavish parties and apathetic smiles.

You almost became one of them. _Almost_.

But by some divine intervention, you met him. He wasn’t much of a talker but when he spoke, it was smooth as butter. He was Connor and he was a pretty good listener and a good shot with his bow and arrow. 

Then you learned that he grew up too fast. Way too fast.

The world was cruel to him, but he wasn’t to anyone. He was kind, soft hearted and was willing to help anyone who needed it despite having so much on his plate already. Even if the world turns on him, he will still remain the same as the same old Connor. The boy who was forced to grow up.

* * *

  
  


“Do you ever get tired?” you asked one day while having your daily morning walks that he had coincidentally had one day as well. He hums and taps his chin

“No” 

You weren’t satisfied with the answer but you didn’t press on and instead enjoyed the quiet morning walk with him. 

Days after the walk, you begin to notice that he started to spend time with you more. It started with him accompanying your morning walks around the forest and escorting you home. Then he started hanging around your small cabin, helping you hang up laundry, fetching fresh water, chopping some firewood for you and you laughed at the thought of turning this large man into your little errand boy. 

As months went by, he started loosening himself around you. Laughing at little inside jokes you had with each other and he’d drop by sometimes for lunch, helping you cook the rabbit he hunted. Then there were the lingering stares you gave each other when the other wasn’t looking. 

The way your eyes softened whenever you saw him laugh and the way he does the same for you. 

“You have freckles” you said out loud one day while staring at his face during a quiet moment you had together. 

“Do I?” you felt your heart drop with his piercing stare. Only then you realize how close the two of you were seated together. 

* * *

  
  


A year passes by and nothing happens. It was getting painfully obvious that the two of you deeply cared for each other but the two of you were painfully too much of a coward to admit it to one another. 

Then his visits became less frequent and you began to worry about where he’s been but he still manages to drop by every lunch time. Everytime, he had something new to give you from his seafaring adventures. He comes back one day with a single jade necklace he says he found while exploring an old temple.

You’re always seen wearing it no matter what. 

Another year passes by and again, nothing happens. But this time, it was you who frequented less of your small cabin. He was confused at first but after inquiring about it one day, you simply stated that your cousin had just moved into New York and you were constantly visiting them to make sure they were properly settled in. 

You came back one day with a pretty golden bracelet around your wrist but unlike the necklace, you only wore it when you’d take your trips to New York and New York only. 

After a few months, a fancy looking man began to visit your small cabin. Bearing gifts like jewelry and a new fine China set. He comes by during the same time Connor would, coincidentally. 

He made a comment about the necklace of yours one day. How it was far too small for you to wear, that it doesn’t compliment your beauty well enough. You defended it, that you loved it because your _friend_ had given it to you as a gift. 

You see Connor look uncomfortable around him. 

* * *

  
  


“You are engaged?” 

“Yes”

He stares at the rose diamond ring on your finger. A large and stark contrast to what you’d prefer. 

“When do you depart?”

“Tomorrow night” 

“I see” 

He bids his farewell and leaves with a solemn look on his face. He runs off into the forest to clear his mind. You felt your heart grew heavy and you wanted to run after him, but something held you back. 

Suddenly the pretty ring on your finger felt too tight.

* * *

There was a heavy knock on your door at midnight. You got up from your bed, wrapping your robe around your nightgown and opened it. 

Connor stood there. He reeked off blood and had a distant look on his face, mouth slightly open. The two of you stood in silence, only your breathing audible and the crickets singing outside. 

“Connor…?” you meekly say. He drops everything, pulling you into a tight hug and burying his face into your neck, taking in your scent. You feel your heart thumping against your chest and your arms instinctively wrapped around his larger body. 

He was warm. So comfortingly warm.

“Don’t leave,” he says barely above a whisper. “Please don’t leave me” 

You pulled him further into your cabin and the two of you stood in darkness as you wept silently.

The two of you wanted to say the words, but couldn’t. You wanted to say it, be the first one to admit even if it’s too late but you couldn’t. 

Things became a blur but you remembered that he climbed into bed with you, wrapping his arms around you and held you through the night. The morning after, you two stayed in bed half of the day. Seemingly forgetting each other’s responsibilities for the day. 

The rose diamond ring didn’t seem to cross your mind once. 

“Do you ever get tired?” you broke the silence of the early morning. He shifts in bed, resting his cheek against your head. Your small hands rested on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall

“I do,” he answers “But I feel it go away whenever I see you”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ill add a part 2 if i feel like it lol


End file.
